The Mating
by handlaren123
Summary: My subjective impression of the mating between Jake and Neytiri as seen in the movie. This story contains pornographic material and intended for adults only and is therefor rated M. Fun fact: the dialog is largely taken from the original script


Jake had started to sense something was odd when Neytiri had approached him during the evening. The stunning matriarch-to-be wore different clothing, a far cry from her ordinary day-to-day clothing. She had a shorter cut loincloth and something Jake could best describe as a ivy-inspired necklace hugging Neytiris body and barely covering her small firm breasts. She also had let her hair loose as opposed the having it braided.

When she asked Jake if he wanted to follow her to a place she thought was very important and very beautiful Jake obviously couldn't say no. It was located a fair bit from the hometree, but since Jake spent the walk/jog there looking at Neytiris backside he couldn't complain. The huntress did look back at him several times and he was certain she knew what he was looking at, Neytiri had just smiled at him tough. The place she wanted to show him turned out to be a large tree with purple tendrils hanging from its branches. When they approached it Jake couldn't resist the impulse to pull Neytiris tail, making her turn around laughing.

The avatar stopped to observe the large tree, but Neytiri grabbed his hands and pulled him with her, still laughing. When they where under the tree Neytiri released him and instead touched to tendrils, Jake did the same and heard the whisper of many voices.

'This is a place for prayers to be heard. And sometimes answered' Neytiri said with her soft accented English. She had walked up to a cluster of tendrils and attached her queue to them. As soon as they connected she let out a short moan. 'We call this _utraya mokri_ \- the Tree of Voices. The voices of our ancestors, who live within Eywa.' She said, looking back at Jake who had his own queue in hand. She smiled at him, allowing him to connect to the tree. As soon as he did he could hear a multitude of voices in his head, the na'vi really had found a fitting name for the tree.

Neytiri moved closer to him, her huge golden eyes fixated on Jake. She put her hands on his chest 'you are Omaticaya now. You may make your own bow from the wood of Hometree'. The huntress backed off and turned around, catching a woodsprite and cradling it. Jake disconnected his queue and looked at her.

'And you may chose a woman' Neytiri tried to sound casual, but somewhat faltered. 'We have many fine women. Ninat is the best singer'.

'I don't want Ninat' Neytiri smiled a bit when she heard that.

'There is Beyral - she is a good hunter'.

'She is' upon hearing this Neytiri quickly turned around and looked intensely at the man, then down at the ground.

'I have already chosen. But this woman must also chose me'. Neytiri looked at him again, her eyes intensely focused on him. She grabbed his hands and moved closer. 'She already has' Neytiri said and embraced Jake. She rubbed her cheek against his, letting him slide his hands over her naked back and down towards the tail. Jake found her mouth and pressed it against his. He was more experienced than Neytiri when it came to things like this and took the initiative. Neytiri moaned softly as his tongue explored her mouth. Neytiri started to move her hands over his body, feeling his muscles and body shape. Jake had always been a bit adversed to Neytiri touching him, something she was used to doing when interacting with others. So now when they finally were together she took the opportunity.

Neytiri broke the kiss and pulled back a bit 'I want you Jake' she said, her eyes sparkling. She grabbed her queue and without really thinking about anything else but Neytiris beautiful face Jake did the same with his. They moved the sensitive tips towards each other and during a few breathtaking moments the tendrils intertwined, connecting their brains together. Neither of them had experienced such a wave of thought washing over them before. Both of them moaned as they felt the others lust. It took Jake a moment before he opened his eyes to look at Neytiri. She was beaming and even though she was silent Jake could clearly know what she was thinking.

'The first ride seals the bond' Jake said, but Neytiri understood him even before the words had left his mouth. Jake pulled her close, kissing her and cupping one of her breasts with his hand. Neytiris necklace was much more intricate than the usual ones she wore so Jake couldn't force it out of the way. He could however still squeeze and massage Neytiris firm breasts. Something he started to do while kissing the young huntress. Neytiri both moaned and filled Jakes mind with pleasure he felt as his own as he massaged her. The na'vi woman tried to return the kindness, but since she was pressed against Jake there was little she could do. She did untie his loincloth and throw it away though, very satisfied with his manhood. Jake "heard" her think that and smiled slightly, he released her so she could move her arms and on her initiative he lied back. Neytiri had no prior experience, but she found herself knowing what Jake wanted and how she would do it. Their connection made the entire thing much easier than she'd thought it would be. She moved up so she lied next to Jake and put her hand on his half-erect manhood. The both lied comfortable towards a moss-covered stone. As Neytiri started to slide her hands over his penis she looked at him, Jake looked back at her and kissed her again.

When Neytiri jerked his manhood she also felt what he felt. She felt her own hands as Jake did, and the pleasure he felt also went through her own mind and released dopamine into her bloodstream. She inhaled sharply as Jake started to massage her breasts again. He felt similar things as she did, made apparent by his increasingly shallow breathing. His manhood was now fully erect, Neytiri saw it in the corner of her eyes and focused on it. Surprised that it had grown further she bit her lip as she gave it a yearning look, wondering if it would even fit her. Jake heard her and put the hand not massaging her on her cheek. 'It's OK. Just being with you is enough' he said.

Neytiri smiled at him 'I want you Jake. It will work'. She crawled down a bit so her head was in level with his manhood. Jake could no longer reach her breasts, but took the opportunity to put his hand on Neytiris silky black hair, she hadn't had it untied before. Jake really couldn't find a reason why, she had beautiful hair. He made sure to let her know this and she smiled at him. Neytiri was still jerking his penis but now Neytiri engulfed the tip of the manhood in her mouth. She was a bit uncertain at first but with some help from Jake she soon got going. The huntress did her best sucking and licking the large rod, feeling her mates pleasure trough the queue. Jake in turn encouraged her both verbally (mostly out of habit) and mentally. He also felt a sticky fluid trailing down Neytiris thigh. She was just as excited as he was in other words. The woman licked up his pre-cum and went a bit deeper. She wanted to know how deep she could go before her body said stop.

It turned out she could take a bit over half the rod before it became uncomfortable. Instead she focused on licking, sucking and jerking it, feeling it throb inside her mouth. She felt it was quite a bit left until he would come but Jake still urged her to stop and sit up. Neytiri did as he said, but not before licking his manhood from the base to the top, ending with a kiss. Jake looked both satisfied and surprised when she laid down next to him. He put his hands on her hips and moved her over so she was on top of him. Neytiri moved her loincloth aside so Jake could see her womanhood. It was glistering with fluid and looked very inviting. She bent over him, covering Jakes face with strings of her black hair. Jake met her large golden eyes and then felt her soft lips and tongue in his mouth. He guided his penis towards her womanhood and then slightly penetrated her labia. He could feel her reaction as soon as he did it. Her heart practically skipped a beat and she let out a surprised 'oh'. It felt good though and Jake pushed a bit deeper. The entire tip of the rod disappeared inside the future matriarch who moaned loudly and gave her mate a lustful gaze. Neytiri was tight, she'd never gone deeper than what she could reach with her fingers before and as Jake went deeper inside her they could both feel her womanhood expand. Jake threaded carefully, he didn't want to hurt his mate and any pain she felt he also experienced. Neytiri gasped and moaned as Jake slowly moved his manhood inside her. Despite Neytiris earlier worries she finally had the entire length of him inside her, at least for a brief moment. It was a very tight fit and hurt a bit. Jake pulled out until he felt only pleasure from his mate and then started to fuck her.

As Neytiri started to feel both her own and Jakes emotions she raised her upper body and let Jake grab her by the hip. She breathed much quicker now, sure she would come at any time. Arching back and closing her eyes, she focused on the large rod penetrating her and her own body clamping down on it. Trying to force its seed out and into her womb.

Jake also had a hard time not to come, but he was determined to give Neytiri the time of her life before allowing himself to finish. He fought on for a good ten minutes before he felt the desire overpower him. Neytiri sensed it too and as he was on the brink she had to follow. Bending down again she pressed herself close to him and awaited the inevitable. Jake closed his eyes and pushed his manhood as deep as he could inside Neytiri, releasing his full load. Neytiri came at almost exactly the same time as her mate and the thick white batter mixed up with her own clear fluid. She gasped and moaned as she felt her womanhood fill up and the constant convulsions releasing dopamine for each traction. Neytiri could barely keep herself up and collapsed on Jakes chest, hearing his heart starting to slow down. Jake felt something very similar to Neytiri and the pair sat speechless for a while.

When everything had finally cooled down Neytiri moved Jakes manhood out of herself and looked up on him. Some of his semen leaked out but there was no doubt that Neytiri had received a ample load. 'I am with you now, Jake. We are mated for life' she said. Listening to his heart beat. 'We are?' He asked, only now coming to realize what he'd just done. 'Yes. It is our way' Neytiri turned her huge eyes towards him. 'Oh, I forgot to tell?' She added with a innocent smile.

Jake smiled back at her, he didn't mind at all. If anything it only made things better. The couple found no need to talk more, they could hold a conversation just fine by thinking what they wanted to say. Eventually they both drifted into sleep, first Neytiri and a bit after that Jake. The huntress slept softly in the glade spooning with Jake while he himself woke up in his human – real – body at the link station.


End file.
